Band Meeting
by Box of Frogs
Summary: The Flock: a band struggling from the loss of their songwriter, Lissa. That is until the new girl shows up. Quiet but fierce and through Fang's eyes, stunning - her name is Maximum Ride. Lots of FAX. Set in England. No wings. Flock & Dylan all 14/15. No spoilers for readers who haven't finished the series. Rated T for swearing. Please R&R. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! :)**

**If anyone's reading this then don't run away. Please. I'm new so forgive me if my writing's a little rough around the edges.**

**A few essentials first:**

**In this story the Flock and Dylan do not have wings**

**It's set in a boarding school in England (sorry folks but it's a little hard for an English person like me to write about all those states)**

**The story begins 3 days after the start of the academic year**

**I have read the whole Maximum Ride series but there won't be any spoilers, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I do not own England either.**

**It's a short chapter to start us off. Max's POV.**

Chapter 1

It's dark. My sole source of entertainment – staring out of the window – is gone. I tuck my tangled hair behind my ears. It took social services longer than expected to go through all the paperwork with my (now ex) foster parents.

After two painfully long days the judge cleared my case. As soon as I was released – apparently putting some punk in hospital meant I was dangerous and had to be kept in a cell – I was chucked on a plane to Devon. This is why I am now trapped in a stuffy car going 30 mph down an English country lane, bored out of my mind.

I hope the people at this school are happy to take on a student smelling like a sewer rat and looking like they hadn't showered in days. I hope they take on criminals. I hope they take on orphans too. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never fit in, wherever I go. I'm a freak, period.

**A/N: Social services? Foster parents? ****Orphan? You'll have to read on to find out…**

**Reviews would be great! Total reviews so far: Nil :(**

**Leoni**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Struggling to concentrate today; stupid cold and noisy neighbours. I decided to heat up some rice pudding, like you do, but then remembered I can not use a can opener. Yeah, yeah, stop laughing. Let's just say, after about 15 minutes and some crafty knife-work I managed to get about half of it in the pan. I also made the mistake of adding golden syrup and chocolate-orange sauce – for your own sanity, don't try it. One bowl of failure later, here I am. **

**Don't get too used to the daily updates. Sorry if this chapter's bad – I had to redo it all because Max was very OOC – but it is longer than Ch1. **

**Characters in this chapter that you might have forgotten *sort-of-spoiler-alert*: Lissa – the 'red haired wonder' Fang kissed when the Flock went to school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Fang's POV in this one.**

Chapter 2

"But I think we should…"

"Slower songs!"

"We need something more upbeat."

"No more pop."

"Calmer…"

"…something meaningful,"

"Are you insulting my writing skills? Because I swear-"

"Silence!" I yell. "Get a grip guys! We can't have every band meeting ending in a fight. We need to stay calm." The tension in the room eases a little. Angel nods, standing up. She says she'll be our manager when we make it big-time, but of late we're all starting to doubt our future success.

"Fang's right guys, we can't let Lissa's absence break us up," she says, with the voice of a much older woman. Lissa, our songwriter, quit over the summer and took all of the music with her: scores, lyrics, the lot. No band can play without music and no singer can sing without lyrics – we'd tried and failed.

Nudge, as always, was the first to start talking again "But how can we be calm?!" She spits at me "We're in a crisis and you're not doing anything but-"

"Nudge it's okay," Iggy soothes, attempting to put a hand on her shoulder but patting her on the head instead.

"Yeah even I had a go at writing lyrics," Gazzy grins.

"Turns out song writing isn't your calling," Angel giggles.

"What's wrong with-"

"- A song about baked beans and farts where we all drop our instruments and make rude noises instead? Why, nothing's wrong with that Gazzy." She winks. "Nothing at all."

"Nudge, your pop songs are great, it's just not the Flock's sound." Iggy says.

Nudge nods and then says softly "I just thought-"

Ella chooses that moment to burst through Angel's bright pink door "Guys it's past curfew and there's a new girl arriving at the House of Tulips, like now!" She hops from foot to foot impatiently as we stack fists and part ways.

As tradition, the band meeting was held in Angel, Nudge and Iggy's house – the House of Daffodils – which means Gazzy, Ella and I have the risky task of getting across campus to our house without getting caught. Damn whoever allocated houses this year for not putting us all in the same one. The breeze carries a chill; I pull my sleeves down over my hands. We sprint, occasionally ducking behind freshly trimmed hedges to avoid the glare of a teacher's torch. Finally the house is in sight but just as I'm about to emerge from the bushes I hear a voice only a few feet away. I close my eyes and slow my breathing.

_Please don't let me get caught_,_ please don't let me get caught_, _please don't let me get caught_…

Suddenly I'm being pushed – thanks to Gazzy. Unable to stop fast enough I plough into someone and send us both to the ground.

_Please don't be a teacher, please don't be a teacher, please don't be a teacher…_

I open my eyes. Phew, not a teacher, that was close. The girl underneath me is not one I recognize. Wide brown eyes, blonde hair splayed amongst the tulips. A light bulb goes off in my head: it's the new girl!

_Say something. Make a good first impression._

"Hi," I croak. She's frowning, her mouth twisted with distaste. Crap. So much for first impressions I stand up awkwardly and offer her a hand. She ignores it and gets up by herself. Fair enough. She picks her phone off the ground, quickly examines it and makes an excuse to the person on the other end before hanging up and giving me a steely glare. I look around quickly and nod into the bush, feeling a bit stupid in the moments before Gazzy and Ella emerge. I turn to the new girl.

"Ummm, sorry," Gazzy chuckles. When she doesn't reply I hold out my hand. "I'm Fang."

She shakes my hand. "I'm Max."

**A/N: '****Chapters in James Patterson's novels are relatively short. Patterson has stated that he feels this is an easier way to read. Short chapters help to move a story forward that much faster, and a reader can better visualize what is transpiring on the page.' Ha ha ha short chapters rule!**

**Please review **

**Leoni**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to people who reviewed, let's get it a little higher now? **

**Sorry about the wait, I've been in a few no-internet places and then my Beta-reader took her own sweet time replying (did a good job though) so this would have been up on Saturday. **

**Just to clear stuff up: the songwriters name is Lissa. I knew in my head I was talking about the 'red haired wonder' but didn't actually check if I'd got the right name. In case you were wondering, Kate was one of the members in 'Fang's Gang'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**One last thing my little biscuits, with my pearly ball of wisdom I can see how many of you have viewed this story… Please review, even if it's just a hello or con-crit! Pretty please?**

Chapter 3

I had not been at the school five minutes before the head, Mr. Batchelder, started talking to me about my 'past mishaps' as he called them. Apparently the school already knew about my numerous foster families and habits for getting myself arrested. Understandably, he was worried.

I let him rant on for about half an hour and then cut in, "Excuse me Mr.… Batchelder?"

"Yes."

"I've been to a lot of different schools and I've heard this routine so many times, I could sing it in my sleep. So can we just skip to the part where you explain the rules, tell me where to go and be done with it because I am–"

"Miss Ride, would you please learn some manners!" He exclaimed. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled. He raised his eyebrows. "…Sir." He nodded approvingly.

"Good. Rule one: curfew is ten pm and anyone not in their own house by that time will get a penalty mark…" He continued talking for hours.

Finally Mr. Batchelder gave me a map and timetable and sent me on my way to the House of Tulips. It sounded like something out of a fairytale. On the way I got a phone call from Anne Walker, my bossy care worker.

"Hi," I said reluctantly.

"Maximum why have you not answered my calls?" she asked quickly.

"I was with the head."

"Oh, well are you all settled in?"

"I'm not even at my house yet!" I snapped, annoyed at her invasiveness.

I could hear the frown in her voice, "I see, well–" I yelped as someone ran into me. He fell on top of me and stayed there. His big tanned hands rested on the ground, either side of my head, trapping my hair and preventing me from lifting my head. I was distantly aware of Anne still ranting on the phone, unaware I was no longer listening.

Finally the guy said something: "Hi." It came out high and awkward. Then, thank God, he released me. I got up, ignoring his late attempts at friendliness. I found my phone, checked it over, told Anne that I had to go, and then hung up without waiting for a reply.

Suddenly, a boy and a girl tumbled out of a bush. The boy had messy blond hair that framed a cheeky grin and the girl had beautiful rosy cheeks, long eyelashes and glossy dark hair to die for. I shifted self-consciously on my feet, suddenly all too aware of my dirty clothes and hurricane hair.

I glared at the guy who started all of this; he apologized and held out his hand, "I'm Fang."

I shook his hand weakly, too tired to make an excuse for him to not know me, "I'm Max."

This brings me to now. I'm standing here with three strangers on a cold night at what must be a little past eleven pm. Fang's face, which before showed a mix between awkward and shy, now gives nothing away.

The girl squeals before saying, "You're the new girl right?" I nod, trying to master Fang's cool un-affected expression. "Hey, I'm Ella! This is Gazzy," - she points at the grinning boy – "He pushed Fang into you, cheeky devil."

"You're moving into Tulips?" Gazzy gestures to the closest big house.

"Uh, yep," I mutter.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Here," I say, showing them my rucksack and picking up my guitar case.

"That's all you have?" Gazzy asks, puzzled.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There's an awkward silence before Fang turns to the house. "Are you coming then?"

As we approach my new home, Ella links arms with me and whispers in my ear, "You are so lucky, Tulips is the best one! Less people are boarding this year so the place is practically empty. Your room's right next to mine. Our house-maid is Val, she's lovely, and she can cook you up some tea once you've unpacked." Ella throws me an anxious glance, "Why do you have so little stuff?"

"I… I just had to grab a few things; I left in a hurry."

"Why did you leave so fast?" She asks. I look away. Thankfully she takes the hint and changes the subject, "Are you any good?"

"Huh?"

"At guitar?" she nods at me case.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay I guess," I mumble.

"Enough with the modesty! What grade do you practice?"

"I don't really take exams,"

She shrugs, "Fair enough."

"We're here!" Gazzy yells, turning to me.

"Gaz! Stop yelling or we'll get a penalty!" Ella whispers sharply.

"Val's already gonna blow about curfew." Gazzy yawns.

We all climb the steep stone steps until we're standing outside two massive wooden doors. Ella gets out a big key on a pink Hello-Kitty key ring and unlocks the doors. She and Gazzy rush in and Fang holds the door open for me. I take a deep breath and see him smirk out of the corner of my eye before entering the warmth of my new home.

**A/N: It might be a few days until Ch4 is up, but I'm building up to a cool bit.**

**Reviews on my Fan Fiction fail would be fab.**

**Leoni**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. In my defence I've been super-busy. **

**This one is half as long as it should have been because the layout didn't seem right and I wanted to get ****FAX**** involved faster. **

**Shoutouts:**

**Josh4eva3 – My best friend in the whole wide world! Great beta-reader. Fab stories, but mostly Merlin. LOVEYOUFRED! X**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer – Great support. The first guy I've seen on FF. Always reviews. Thank you! X**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing a short crappy FanFic. I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Here we go.**

Chapter 4

Once under the house's harsh lights I feel instantly uncomfortable. After all, a girl can't look even half decent, coming straight from prison on the other side of the world. I consider running away but, with a pang of familiar sadness, realize I have nowhere to run to. Again Anne has ensured that I am kept safe, but securely out of reach.

The warmth of the house eases my nerves as I shuffle, with Fang on my tail, to the room I saw Gazzy and Ella enter. This happens to be the dining room. They sit on high red stools, facing away from me as a short but authoritative woman – presumably Val – talks to them. Fang silently maneuvers himself onto a stool next to Val who jumps with surprise when she notices him a few minutes later. I slink back into the shadow of the doorway and listen patiently.

"…Many times do you need to be told? Can't you meet at any other time of day?" Val talks at normal volume but with obvious rage, "curfew was an hour and a half ago guys. And you were off…" she trails off, waving her arms about frantically, "All through last year this happened, now this year too? Not if I can help it. If this happens again I will make sure Mr. Batchelder–" Fang clears his throat loudly, earning him a death-glare from Val. He nods at me and all four heads turn. "Oh, hello. W- who are you?"

I take a deep breath, forcing my legs to take me forward, "Max." Like the first word Fang said to me, it comes out high-pitched and radiates my growing feeling of awkwardness. I usually let Anne handle the first meeting while I run round the block a few times or chill in my new bedroom.

There is a silence, which lasts about a minute, and the crease between Val's frowning eyebrows is the only thing I seem able to focus on. Her face lights up in realization – finally – and she pulls me further into the room by my elbow, fussing and smiling, "How was your trip?"

"Fine." I mumble as she pushes me down onto a stool.

"Are you hungry? I know how you teens tend to lose your appetite on a long journey. When did you last eat?"

"This morning."

"What?! Oh you must take better care of yourself. I'll go cook you up something." She heads for the door, which I hope leads to the kitchen, and at the last minute turns back, "But you." She points her finger between Fang, Gazzy and Ella, "Don't think you're off the hook! We'll talk more tomorrow. And I've got my beady eyes on all of you." she smiles sweetly and leaves.

Ella sighs, "Welcome to crazy town."

**A/N: The next few chapters will be a little bit complicated but I promise FAX by chapter 10-ish. **

**It's half-term coming up so I'll have more time to write **** Next chapter will be up sometime soon, a few days maybe?**

**Please review, it only takes a sec!**

**Leoni**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, it's been a little longer than expected because I was in a no Wi-Fi area all weekend. **

**I forgot to tell you guys! It was about a month ago now but I was walking down the street, and a guy was walking towards me. He was tall and looked around seventeen, wore a black rucksack and a rain-mac (I assume that's what you American's mean when you say 'windbreakers') had tanned skin, black hair, dark eyes – I swear it was Fang! Ohmygoshhvgcwehjcvcnjhsdghuj dnsvgdg *dies***

**Freaky look-alikes aside, this chapter is nice and long – by my standards anyway – and the next one will be even longer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**I promise to reply to all reviews, please review! :)**

**Here we go, and for any of you who don't know MSN is an instant messaging site.**

Chapter 5 – Final Draft

When Val came back with my meal she was surprised to find us all still there. Fang and Gazzy were ordered to stop wrestling and sent to bed but Ella was allowed to stay up and keep me company while I ate. She babbled on about the last decade's worth of school gossip while I munched gratefully on my first proper meal of the day. I do not count cheap yellow mush, fed to grumbling inmates, as food.

Afterwards Ella showed me where the bathroom and my room were, with, "Technically you are allowed to go anywhere that hasn't got a sign on the door but really you want to go here," she said, tapping a pale green door next to her own, "any further that way…" she pointed down the hallway, "and you will be deafened by Mike's incessant rock music."

"Okay thanks."

"Oh, and get a door sign with your name on it or you might find random people wandering in and out." She winked. I thanked her and said goodnight.

Now I'm sitting on my bed in an alien room. The cream sheets scratch my skin; a sign they are new and unused. The headboard digs into my neck as I slouch in an uncomfortable position. What I really want to do is go and have a long hot shower but I've gathered that 12:26, while early for me, is way past bedtime here. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed fully clothed.

After an hour of no sleep I turn the lights back on, power up my laptop and open MSN. Sure enough, the little dot next to my online friend is green. I open up a new chat.

**Funkylyricist321:** Hey. Can't sleep again?

**Guywithaknife:** Ah, decided to show up now? Where have you been the past two days?

**Funkylyricist321:** We said no specifics.

**Guywithaknife:** Oh, I am sorry, is there any way I could rephrase the question to make you answer it?

**Funkylyricist321:** 'Fraid not mate

**Guywithaknife:** Damn. Well what can you tell me?

**Funkylyricist321:** Chances of sleep right now are one to a million. Personal hygiene has reached an all time low.

**Guywithaknife:** Good thing we're not talking in person then; might I get knocked out by the stench?

**Funkylyricist321:** Yep, you and everyone else in a five-mile radius.

**Guywithaknife:** Insomnia's getting worse then?

**Funkylyricist321:** Yeah, how's yours?

**Guywithaknife:** It could be worse. I'm getting around four hours per night now!

**Funkylyricist321:** That's great! I didn't sleep at all last night, and only two hours the one before.

**Guywithaknife:** That sucks. Have you tried tonight yet?

**Funkylyricist321:** Yep, lights out for about an hour.

**Guywithaknife:** I would tell you to turn off your computer and get some shut-eye but I know you'll be back again in ten minutes.

**Funkylyricist321:** Talking to you makes it easier.

**Guywithaknife:** I'm that boring, huh?

**Funkylyricist321:** Yes knifey, I talk to you every day because you are the most boring person on the planet. Sometimes I really doubt your intelligence.

**Guywithaknife:** Hey, you are talking to the next Albert Einstein!

**Funkylyricist321:** Hardly.

**Guywithaknife:** Okay, I'm kidding. I know exactly what you mean. We night owls need a little company in the wee hours of the morning.

**Funkylyricist321:** You sir, may be an owl, but I am a fox!

**Guywithaknife:** I see. Well foxy, what's with this sudden change of character?

**Funkylyricist321:** Too much time in the air I guess.

**Guywithaknife:** How do you mean?

I bite my lip as I realize the trap I've just drawn myself.

**Funkylyricist321:** I was stuck on a plane all day.

**Guywithaknife:** Where are you? Did you have to move again?

**Funkylyricist321:** No, I'm visiting my aunt in Australia.

**Guywithaknife:** So you're in Australia now?

**Funkylyricist321:** That's right.

**Guywithaknife:** Which explains why you can't sleep – It's midday in Australia.

**Funkylyricist321:** Shit.

**Guywithaknife:** Why do you have to be so secretive? I already know loads about you!

**Funkylyricist321:** Uh-huh?

**Guywithaknife:** You're a stubborn, blonde, American insomniac who – for whatever reason – moves way too often.

**Funkylyricist321:** There's a lot you don't know about me.

**Guywithaknife:** Then tell me! You did move didn't you? You have to tell me where.

**Funkylyricist321:** Fine, yes, I moved.

**Guywithaknife:** Where are you?

**Funkylyricist321:** I'm in the UK.

I sit back and wait for the over-excited reply that I know is coming.

**Guywithaknife:** No way! Oh my God we're in the same country now! Where in the UK exactly?

**Funkylyricist321: **England.

**Guywithaknife:** But which town?

**Funkylyricist321:** No specifics.

**Guywithaknife:** What if I'm a murderer? I'll hunt you down if you don't tell me.

**Funkylyricist321:** You're not a murderer.

**Guywithaknife:** True. So what brings you to England then?

**Funkylyricist321:** I had to come.

**Guywithaknife:** Awww, just couldn't stay away from me, is that right?

**Funkylyricist321:** Of course.

**Guywithaknife:** Bossy parents?

**Funkylyricist321:** Something like that.

**Guywithaknife:** Why so vague?

**Funkylyricist321:** Just tired.

**Guywithaknife:** All the interrogation must be tough, right?

I do a double take and then reply warily.

**Funkylyricist321:** What do you mean?

**Guywithaknife:** All my questions.

**Funkylyricist321:** Oh, yeah.

**Guywithaknife:** Maybe you should try to sleep, it's nearly two.

**Funkylyricist321:** I think I will. Night.

**Guywithaknife:** Goodnight.

I close my laptop, turn off the lights and get back into bed, trying to reassure myself.

_They can't find me here, they can't find me here, they can't find me here… _

**Virtual hugs for all reviewers ;) **

**Leoni**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Not much to say today except: this one is mega long :D**

**So I'll just get straight to it then?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I own Julie and Mike. Don't steal them!**

**I'll reply to all reviews and I may DOUBLE UPDATE! **

Chapter 6

I wake to loud knocking.

"Hurry Max! Breakfast is in ten minutes." Ella's voice is muffled from behind the door. I tumble from bed and unlock it.

"Yo," I mumble, shaking my untamed hair out of my eyes so that I can see.

"Nice look," she teases, "ever heard of an alarm clock?"

"Don't have one," I say yawning. "I'm having a shower," I announce, stretching my arms above my head.

"In ten minutes?"

"I'll be quick," I say, stepping into the hallway and hoping she'll do the same.

"You didn't change," her eyes scan me.

"Oh yeah," I close the door behind her as she steps out.

"I'll see you down there?" she asks. I nod and go to the bathroom at the end of the long hallway.

Everything is immaculately clean. I cross the big room and go through the door labeled 'GIRLS SHOWERS'. I grab one of the folded white towels from a large basket marked 'CLEAN' then lock myself in the nearest cubicle. I turn the shower on and let the water heat up while I undress. Sighing as I step under the hot water I think, _how long has it been?_ Too long, I decide as I run my hands through my hair, washing all the memories of prison cells and foster parents down the drain.

Eventually, when I'm satisfied that I've rubbed every bit of grime off me, I turn off the tap, dry myself and get dressed. Dumping my towel in the 'USED' basket on the way, I rush back to my room. I change my top, pull on some clean jeans and shake my hair in an attempt to get it dry. When I decide it has officially been more than ten minutes, I quickly brush my wet hair, shove my phone in my pocket then rush out of my room and down the stairs.

I poke my head round the dining room door, taking in all the new faces.

"Max!" Ella screeches, pulling me towards the table, "Sit next to me!" she points at a stool, grinning, and disappears into the kitchen. I sit down and tap my fingernails nervously on the table.

"Hey, I'm Julie," the girl to my right says. Julie has feathery, honey coloured hair and hazel eyes to match.

"Hi. I'm Max," I say.

"So I heard." She smiles, glancing at Ella as she emerges from the kitchen holding two blue bowls.

"Cereal 'cause everything else went cold," she explains, putting one of the bowls down in front of me as she falls not-so-gracefully onto the stool on my left.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I say.

"Max, I've been coming to this school for four years now. I'm not going to miss one hot meal." She shoves a heaped spoonful into her mouth, chewing before she continues, "Besides, we're friends now!" I smile, thankful for her friendliness, but determined to avoid getting her involved in any fights.

"You're American?" Julie asks later as Ella clears the bowls away.

"Yeah," I reply. Julie nods and continues applying lip-gloss.

"I've got to go now." Ella says, rushing past us, "You've got twenty minutes and then you need to start getting to class. Mike will help you out." She points to the short, burly guy with a curly mess of dark brown hair who is coming towards us. Ella is out the door before I can say goodbye.

"Hey," Mike grins.

"Ah, Mike," I say, "The noisy Rock fanatic."

"That's me," he says, spreading his arms wide like he expects a hug from everyone in the room at once. "Have you met the guys yet?" he points to a big huddle of boys at the far end of the table. I shake my head. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Actually, I was gonna look around a bit first. I arrived late so I haven't really seen the house yet," I explain.

"Let me give you the grand tour then!" he says. We step out into the carpeted hallway and I open a bright red door. "The games room," Mike announces, "it's usually very busy." The room is huge and has a pool table, a ping-pong table, high piles of board games, a few low coffee tables and lots of beanbags.

The next room is a little smaller but still big. It has two sofas and three armchairs, facing a flat screen TV on the opposite wall. "The living room," Mike says. At these words Fang – who was practically invisible wearing all black when sitting in the huge black armchair – looks up, noticing our presence, and smiles.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," his deep voice echoes off the walls.

"Oh, hey Fang," Mike says from behind me. Fang nods at him in response.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good," Fang says, "you?"

"Fine," I reply, looking around the room again. I look back at Fang.

"You gonna sit down?" he asks, smirking. I sit on the edge of the sofa next to his chair and after a moment, Mike sits next to me. There's a short silence before Fang breaks the ice, "Where did you say you came from?"

"America," I say.

Fang smirks, "Yes, but which state?" I am reminded of last night's conversation with knifey.

"I flew in from Colorado but I've lived all over the place."

"Nice, I'd love to go to the US," Mike says, "You're parents like to travel a lot then?"

"My parents died when I was two," I mumble, suddenly taking great interest in the carpet, "I just change foster families a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says, jokes gone. I nod at him to show it's okay.

Fang changes the subject, "So I hear you rock at guitar?"

"Hardly," I snort.

"What sort of music are you into?" Mike asks, "What do you play?"

"I like a bunch of different stuff. I mainly play my own music." I twist my fingers nervously.

"Can I hear some?" Fang asks.

"Maybe," I say as my phone starts ringing, "excuse me." I click answer as I leave the room. "Hello?"

"So, how's it going? I hope you're going to behave yourself at this school because it's a really good one. Private boarding schools don't come cheap you know and it really would be a pain if we had to find you another foster family. I'm looking honey, I really am, but what with your messed up past and all that's happened lately it's difficult to find a couple that will take–"

"Anne!" I exclaim, "Calm down. It's going fine; I'm not going to get expelled."

"Well just make sure you're on your best behavior, young lady," she says firmly.

"I will," I promise, thinking that if the worst comes to the worst I will have to do what need to be done.

"And make sure you eat enough, 'has anorexia' will not be a good selling point for me."

"I'm not going to get an eating disorder," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Make sure you don't get involved with any bad boys, I know you're thinking it's okay because you're sixteen now but you're only a child and–"

"Anne, enough already!"

"Sorry," she sighs heavily, "I just worry about you. All the other kids have settled down within two years of coming to me but you've eaten your way through six foster families and you've been with us for fourteen years–"

"I know," I say, "I'll be fine here, it's nice." _...without you around_ I add in my head.

"Okay. Well I've sent money over for clothes and stuff… Take care of yourself, yeah?" I hear a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Yes Anne," I say softly before hanging up.

_I won't get expelled,_ I tell myself. _Unless the Erasers find me, then all hell will break loose._

**A/N: Please please please review! **

**I'm sure you're all wondering about my sneaky mentions of Erasers. Nope, I'm not telling!**

**Leoni,**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo, this one's not very long but with Ch6 I figured it totalled to about the usual for two chapters.**

**Not much else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I own Mike, Dave, Julie, Joel and Jack. Wow, just realised how many J characters I created. Anyways, don't steal them.**

**Please review, I will reply.**

Chapter 7

"Dave! Come over here, meet Max." Mike yells into the kitchen.

"Who?" Dave – a tall, lean guy – emerges from the huddle. He sees me and smiles, "Hi there," we shake hands, "Nice to meet you Max, where're you from?"

"Colorado," I reply.

"Dude, what's up?" A low velvety voice asks Dave.

"Dylan, this is Max," Dave says to the heavily built, tanned guy.

"Hey," Dylan holds out his hand. I shake it, noticing the way his sandy blond hair falls into his eyes when he bows his head slightly. He gestures to an immensely tall, muscular guy who I think must be a grown man, "This is my best man, Joel."

"Best man?" I frown.

"Will you be my bride?" Dylan asks sweetly, puppy eyes and all. All the boys erupt in laughter as I roll my eyes.

An incredibly high voice interrupts the mirth, "That joke's old now guys," I turn to the source: Joel. I try hard not to giggle at the irony of a bloke who looks so beyond his years with a voice so far behind.

I am introduced to the two other boys: one is a cute blondie called Sam; the other a loud, comical guy named Jack. All the while I feel Dylan's intense stare fixed on me.

I finally retreat to my room and, remembering what Ella said, write 'MAX' on a scrap of paper and stick it to my door. Before returning downstairs I empty the contents of my rucksack under my bed and put my laptop, map and timetable back into it. No use carrying all my stuff around school. Fang is waiting for me when I step outside the house.

"I thought you might need a hand getting to class," he says.

"Yeah, thanks," I say.

As we go down the steps I see what I didn't in the dark last night: the front of this house has many flowerbeds, all practically overflowing with bright tulips of all different colours. "Wow," I mutter, crouching down to inhale their sweet scent. I smile and stand up, looking around again. The sight of so many flowers – each so simple individually, but breathtaking in a big crowd like this – is truly amazing.

I turn quickly and catch Fang staring at me. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as I raise my eyebrows at him. I turn and start walking down the path, allowing myself a secret smile in the moments before I hear his footsteps rushing along the ground to catch up with me.

**A/N: Very busy so not sure when Ch8 will be up but, trust me, this is where the story gets interesting. **

**Reviews would be nice! Loveyouall. **

**Leoni,**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me! I know it's been forever but I've been super busy and I had like 2 whole months of writer's block. I'm all good now and you can expect Ch9 to be up sometime within the next week. Not much else to say… **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the preposterously-fantastic series that is Maximum Ride :(**

**Please read and review, I will reply xx**

Chapter 8

"Maximum, please stand up and introduce yourself to the class," Mr Jones says from beneath his grey-tinged beard. Sighing softly, I make my way to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Max," I mumble to my jaded classmates.

"Where are you from, Maximum?" Jones asks.

"It's Max," I correct, "Colorado."

"Ah, maybe you could teach the class about America's history?" When I don't respond, he hands me the board pen, "Go on!"

"Um, okay," I frown, unsure whether he is serious or not. Apparently not, as he bursts out laughing not one second after the words leave my lips.

"I was joking! You are here to learn English history." He levels his gaze with mine, all sincerity now, "You will need to do a lot of extra work to catch up on six years worth of knowledge, Maximum."

"Max," I say, refraining from grinding my teeth together.

He ignores me and instead, addresses the class with: "That reminds me, Maximum will need a tutor to help her catch up on all the work. Any volunteers?" A few hands go up. I twist the cap on the pen, eager to get back to my seat. "Ah Dylan, you're a good student, you can be Maximum's tutor."

I roll my eyes, "It's Max," I practically yell.

"You may sit down," he says, snatching the pen out of my hands.

I trudge grumpily back to my seat and stare blankly at the board for the next hour. I nearly jump out of my seat when the bell rings – this may take a little getting used to. I stand up and pack my books away.

I turn to leave and find myself face to face with Dylan, "Hey," He says. I blink in response, "Want to walk to lunch together?"

"Now?" I frown. _Why is this creep talking to me?_

"It is lunchtime," an amused smile plays across his lips.

"Oh, no thanks," I say, stepping around him into the loud hallway. I make my way slowly in the opposite direction to everyone else until I finally reach a door that leads outside. I need fresh air, even if it does mean skipping lunch.

After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly – in an attempt to ease my nerves – I find a big tree and climb to the higher branches. I settle myself comfortably on the tree's branch and lean my head back against its trunk, glad to be alone for the first time all day. People pass below me, but none look up. I pull my phone out of my pocket and open the MSN app.

I notice that Knifey is online but before I can click 'start chat' a message pops up.

**Guywithaknife:** Hey there, foxy!

**Funkylyricist321:** Hello, you're in a good mood today.

**Guywithaknife:** Ah yes! I'm over the sunshine – the moon's not out right now.

**Funkylyricist321:** I'm not sure the sun is either.

**Guywithaknife:** Ha ha very funny. We actually have excellent weather here in Great Britain; we just say that it's rainy and cloudy to put off tourists.

**Funkylyricist321:** Why would you want to do that?

**Guywithaknife:** We've got too many. We're running out of space to put them.

**Funkylyricist321:** What about all those people who live in the desert? Surely nonstop rain is their ideal holiday destination?

**Guywithaknife:** We can't think of everything. How has your stay here been so far?

**Funkylyricist321:** Not too bad. Come to think of it, I haven't seen a spot of rain since I arrived.

**Guywithaknife:** See? It's all just stories.

**Funkylyricist321:** Yeah, yeah. What have you been up to?

**Guywithaknife:** I'm trying to convince someone to get me a new guitar for Christmas.

**Funkylyricist321:** That would be nice. What type?

**Guywithaknife:** I'll take anything decent. Electric.

**Funkylyricist321:** Didn't you say you got a new one about a year ago?

**Guywithaknife:** My friend smashed it.

**Funkylyricist321:** Ouch.

**Guywithaknife:** Nah, it wasn't a very good one anyway. But now I'm surviving on a messed up second hand one.

**Funkylyricist321:** That's better than nothing.

**Guywithaknife:** Absolutely. How long did you say you'd had yours?

**Funkylyricist321:** About six years. It's pretty wrecked now.

**Guywithaknife:** Can't afford a new one?

**Funkylyricist321:** Nope.

**Guywithaknife:** Ditto.

My phone buzzes like mad and I nearly drop it. I assume it is Anne checking up on me again so I pick up immediately, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I wait and when no one answers add, "Is anyone there?"

I'm about to hang up when I hear a deep and menacing whisper: "Watch your back Maximum." I hang up quickly and concentrate on not screaming or falling out of the tree.

**Guywithaknife:** Funky, are you still there?

**Funkylyricist321:** I've got to go.

I sign out quickly, not waiting for a reply, and put my phone into my bag before crawling down from the tree. I run inside just as the lesson bell goes. The last thing I really want to do right now is sports, but at least there I'll be surrounded by people. I head towards the gym and try to calm my breathing.

_I knew they would find me …_

I barely look up as Dylan falls into step beside me; my mind is focused on that voice.

_Pete always said this would happen eventually…_

A voice which haunts my memories, which taunted and ordered I be captured.

_It was all too good to be true…_

I'm distantly aware of someone calling my name over and over again, but my mind is far from this world. Only one word echoes through my head:

_Ari_.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Omg, I'm sooooo evil :)**

**R&R x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Ch10 should be up next week or soon after. Hope you're all feeling Christmassy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I own Pete, don't steal him please. Xx**

**The story gets a little dark for the next few chapters but don't worry it will all be funky in the end.**

**Review!**

Chapter 9

I focus all my energy on making my feet take me forward, out to the tracks, rather than back to the relative safety of the smelly school changing rooms. I try to convince myself of an alternative to my inevitable doom.

Dylan waves at me and I absent-mindedly go and sit next to him; his muscular build might come in handy if the Erasers decide to strike while we're doing PE. I doubt that they would attack with this many witnesses around, even if they are all chatty, perfumed teens.

"Hi, how are you, Max?" Dylan asks, accompanying this with a blinding 100-watt smile.

"Um…"

_Not much tall guy. I just got a call from a murderer announcing that he and his team of psycho killers, who take great pleasure in ruining my life, are back on my case after four short years of peace. Not to mention the fact that I haven't faced them since they killed my best friend. _

_Oh Pete, how I miss you…_

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look pale?" he puts his hand on my forehead and I swat it away like a fly. "Max, what's–"

"Back off, creep," I spit, standing up and trudging outside of the ring of overly made up girls that have accumulated around Mr. Popular and me. Why did my stupid brain have to start thinking about Pete?

"Let's start, people," the unfamiliar voice of the sports instructor yells. I mark up on the start line and notice with distaste as Dylan does the same beside me.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he pleads. I roll my eyes and the start whistle goes. We run. "Please?" I speed up, knowing that I can probably lap him if I try hard enough.

A few minutes later I look back: he's fast, but not fast enough to beat me. After five minutes and twenty-seven seconds I cross the finish line for the third and final time, a full lap before Dylan who crosses for the second time a few seconds after me. As I crouch down to try to catch my breath, thoughts of Pete swarm through my head.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_You'll be okay Max, I promise," Pete struggled for breath and choked out those words._

"_Don't leave me!" I wailed._

"_Shhh! Run now! Go, you'll be fine!" he released my hand and then uttered his last words:_ "_You're brave Max, and strong. Don't let them change that."_

_His eyes lost focus and his chest stilled as the last of his life was drained from his body. As I closed his eyes a tear ran down his cheek: my tear._

"_I love you." I whispered before running: away from the body that of the man who cared for me as his own daughter; away from the blood-thirsty Erasers who never stopped searching for me; away from everything that threatened to tear my world apart._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I rest my head on my knees and hug myself tightly, hoping no one notices the tears streaming from my eyes. Pete was my protector, my best friend. He was there to take me away when Erasers killed my parents in search of me, age three. He was there to rescue me when I was kidnapped by Ari when I was eight. He was there to take my hand lead me into his world whenever I needed him – always. But Pete was murdered by the Erasers at the young age of twenty-three. He'll never be there for me again. And he's not here now.

"Max… what's wrong?" Fang asks, kneeling beside me.

"Oh, not you as well!" I snap, "I'm sick of all you people trying to cozy up to me. You know nothing about my life! Go on, try to puzzle it out." I raise my chin until my tear-streaked face and his concerned one are no more than an inch apart. I continue in a deadly whisper, "You will never come close to figuring out why my life is such a freaking mess, until you're caught in the trap too. Anyone who gets close to me just ends up getting hurt." I narrow my eyes at him, trying not to get distracted by how good he smells, "So make your choice mystery boy." I yell, "Either come over to the dark side or stay out of my face!"

The silence that follows stretches on for millennia. I blush furiously, stepping back a bit as I realize how vulnerable and emotional I just proved myself to be. I look around into lots of silent, staring faces.

Without another word I stride to the changing rooms, opting for an early finish.

**A/N: I can see how many of you viewed this. Please review, it'll only take a sec. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AHHHHHH! I am SO sorry guys, I could have sworn I put this up weeks ago! Ha, I would have ended up putting Ch11 up and confusing you all. I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year. It's a shame the holidays are over now :(**

**R&R?**

Chapter 10

Sports was followed by double maths, in which I sat alone and talked to no one. It's the end of lessons for today and it's only 4:10. I walk back to tulips alone. As I reach the door I knock, realizing that nobody gave me a key. Apparently I'm the first one back as the door remains closed.

My mind wanders to the running track. I'd love to get back out there and run, without noisy company. Maybe I'll be in better shape by the time Ari comes for me – ha ha.

"Hey." Fang's deep voice hits my ears, snapping me out of my morbid thoughts.

"Oh, hi," I say, "I haven't got a key." Fang unlocks the door and holds it open for me.

"Thanks." I mumble, getting a whiff of him as I pass.

_Man, how does manage he smell that good? _

I make for the stairs.

"Max," he says. I turn. "Sorry."

"So am I."

My phone rings as my foot taps down on the first step. I freeze, checking the caller ID. I scan my brain, trying to figure out if it's the same number that Ari called me with at lunch. I can't remember.

_Damn. _

I bite my lip, wondering whether to pick up or not.

"You okay?" Fang asks. I nod, click 'reject call' and rush upstairs. I close my door behind me and check my call history. Sure enough, this number and Ari's are the same. Taking a deep breath, I follow the steps on my computer and block Ari's number.

**Guywithaknife:** Hey, how are you?

**Funkylyricist321:** Honestly? Awful.

**Guywithaknife:** Why?!

**Funkylyricist321: **How would you react if I said someone was stalking me?

**Guywithaknife:** I'd say 'How come we're talking specifics all of a sudden?'

I chew my fingernail, contemplating meeting Knifey for the first time ever.

**Guywithaknife:** Wait, you're serious?!

**Funkylyricist321:** I bet you're eager to stop talking to me now.

**Guywithaknife:** Never Funky. Did you tell anyone yet?

**Funkylyricist321: **No.

**Guywithaknife:** What, are you insane? Call the police, now!

**Funkylyricist321:** Knifey, I can't do that.

**Guywithaknife:** Why not?

**Funkylyricist321: **I just don't know if I can trust them. Promise me you won't tell anyone? Please, you're the only one who knows.

**Guywithaknife:** Fine. But only because I don't have your name or address to give to the police.

**Funkylyricist321:** Can we change the subject?

**Guywithaknife:** Alright but this isn't over.

**Funkylyricist321: **How's your guitar holding out? Convinced anyone to get you a new one yet?

**Guywithaknife:** Not since lunch. Did I tell you I'm in a band?

**Funkylyricist321:** No! That is so cool! Are you any good?

**Guywithaknife:** Nah, we suck.

**Funkylyricist321: **Never!

**Guywithaknife:** Well maybe if we met you could hear us play?

**Funkylyricist321:** I'll think about it.

**Guywithaknife:** C'mon, you're clearly into me.

**Funkylyricist321: **Yeah, but I'm just not sure it's safe at the moment.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_It hurts," I moaned, clutching my arm as I ran._

"_I know sweetie," Pete said, "But now they won't know where you are."_

_We stop just outside Mr. and Mrs. Patrick's house. They were my foster parents when I was twelve. _

_I was with them until a lump in Mrs. Patrick's belly replaced me, 2 months after my arrival. Although that night, I was still their temporary daughter._

"_Max," Pete put his hands on my shoulders, "You need to be careful. Just because your chip has been deactivated doesn't mean they won't find a way to reboot it one day." His voice took on a grave manner, "If that happens you'll need to fight. Hopefully it won't happen until you're much older." He kissed my forehead softly and patted my shoulder, "So this is goodbye." A tear escaped his eye but he didn't brush it away, "Watch your back kiddo," he said before sprinting off._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

As it turned out, that wasn't the last time I saw him. The last time was two days later when the Erasers broke into my house. Even without my chip they'd known where I lived. That day was the worst of my life, when I came home to find Pete dying on the living room floor – the result of an Eraser rampage.

Four years have passed and already my chip has been reactivated. I thought I'd get a little longer to live a normal life, but they will take this away from me, just as they took my parents, my best friend and any semblance of childhood I'd once had.

**A/N: Ch11 will be up soon, for reals this time. It's Fang's POV next :)**

**A review would be nice...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys I am so, so sorry. I can not apologise enough for the delay. This would have been up 3 weeks ago (still late, I know) but there were mix-ups with editing. So big thanks to ****Cordelia Rose ****who helped ensure that this was uploaded today.**

**NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END, DO NOT SKIP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

"…There was also a poem written about the battle by Marriot Edgar which goes as follows: _I'll tell of the Battle of Hastings / As it happened in days long gone by / When Duke William became King of England / And_… Max?" I look over to Dylan as his voice stops. "Are you listening?" I sigh and nod my head. He frowns and drops the notebook in his hands. "Right, just tell me. I can tell your mind's somewhere else and you're not gonna learn anything until it's off your chest. You can talk to me, you know?"

I roll my eyes. "Thanks Dylan, but I'd rather just get this history stuff out of the way."

"No, you were really upset earlier and–"

"How about you mind your own business, yeah?" I snap.

"Max…" He flicks his hair in a really girly way, "I don't think we got off on the right foot. Can we start again, please?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

He smiles, holding out his hand to me. "I'm Dylan."

"Max. _Now_ can we move on?" I ask. He rolls his eyes, sighing in frustration. He mutters something before finally resuming tutoring me.

Val rushes in after what feels like hours of Dylan's mindless chatter. "Can you two help me with tea?" She asks.

"Sure," I say immediately, glad for an excuse to stop the boring tutoring session. Dylan and I follow her into the kitchen: a big, shiny room that I've never been in before.

"Ella is going on a date soon so we'll have to make something fast," she says, flustering about the place. "Max, can you get the pasta on the boil? Dylan: prepare some veg."

"Fine," I grumble. The kitchen is suddenly abuzz with movement but not another word is spoken until a voice calls for Val.

"Oh Lord," she mutters, throwing down the tea-towel and running out of the room. A few minutes pass which Dylan and I spend in awkward silence, the only sound his knife against the chopping board.

"That's probably done now," he tells me, nodding towards the stove where the pasta is boiling. Without thinking I grab the handle of the pan to pull it off the hob. I yell out various curse words and drop the pan on the counter.

"Here," Dylan orders, pulling on my arm. He leads me over to the sink and cradle my burnt hand under the running water. I hiss in pain and try to pull my hand away.

"Stop, it'll hurt otherwise."

"I've suffered worse," I say, rolling my eyes and yanking my hand out of his iron grip, not without difficulty.

"Max–"

"No thanks," I snap, trying to keep my face stoic and annoyed."At least put this on it," he insists, passing me a tube of medical burn cream from a cupboard.

"Fine." I reluctantly do as I'm told.

"Maaaaaax!" Ella calls, running in, "Do I look okay?!" I look up at her. She is dressed in a knee-length dark purple dress with black 4-inch heels. Her dark hair is perfectly curled, one ringlet falling across her face.

"You look great," I answer honestly, "But maybe wear some shoes you can walk in, yeah?"

"Come help me look for them?"

I shrug and follow her upstairs, leaving Dylan to finish dinner.

After dinner, Ella asked me to help her with her makeup. Fifteen minutes later, we are still looking for the damned mascara.

"Ella, hurry up," Val says, popping her head round the door, "the poor boy's been waiting for ages." I look up in surprise as Ella cries my name.

"Go and keep him company," she demands desperately.

"Wha- me?!"

"Yes, go! Val, can I borrow your mascara?" And with that I am shoved out of the room, towards the stairs.

"Hey," I say to the tall blonde standing by the door. He turns to me, cloudy blue eyes blinking slowly. "Ella will be a while; pre-date drama." At this he blushes slightly, then nods.

"Well I'm Iggy." He hits my stomach with his hand. "Oh sorry, I'm blind. Kind of awkward, I once hit a girl in her-"

"That's okay," I cut him off before he can say any more. "I'm Max." I shake his hand awkwardly.

"You're American?" he asks me.

"Yep."

"Cool, I've got a cousin who lives over there. We call him Abigail to annoy him, but we all know he likes it really."

I nod slowly, trying to think of something to say in response.

"Hey," Fang says quietly, emerging from the games room. "You nervous?" he asks Iggy.

"A little," he admits.

"Well she's up there scouring the house for mascara right now," I tell him, "so you better gaze into her eyes all night." At this, Fang chuckles softly. There is a moment of unusually comfortable silence before Fang speaks up.

"By the way Ig, a friend recommended an awesome song the other day. I thought it would be a good one to cover." His eyes drifted to the ceiling for a moment, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "_'Radioactive' _by… Imagination… something…"

"Imagine Dragons?" I supply. He snaps his fingers and points at me, though doesn't utter another word. "Such a cool song," I agree. "Wait- cover?!"

"Um, yeah." Fang bows his head, clearly embarrassed. "We're in a band called _'The Flock'_."

"But we're mostly doing covers right now 'cause our songwriter quit," Iggy adds, annoyance creeping into his otherwise friendly tone. I decide not to ask why.

"Why don't you write songs yourselves?" I suggest. At this they both stifle laughter.

"We tried. It didn't end well," Fang mumbles, smirking at the floor.

"Well keep trying, you'll improve," I say just as Ella tumbles down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" she yells with glee, as if that fact wasn't made apparent by her entrance. She walks up to Iggy and grabs his hand. "Bye Fang, Max," she says quietly before tugging Iggy towards the door. Fang taps Iggy gently on the shoulder as he leaves and then the grinning couple are gone.

Fang scratches his head, as if confused about something, and then coughs awkwardly. I shift from foot to foot before eventually realising that this guy isn't rude enough to just walk away, but has suddenly decided he's not talking to me. I glace over at him at the same time that he looks up at me from beneath a streak of dark hair. We both turn our heads quickly.

After we have been standing here for over three silent minutes I say, "Bye," and quickly bound up the stairs, retreating to my room. I close the door behind me and sigh, flopping down face-first on my bed.

**A/N: I feel so guilty doing this to you guys when it's taken me so long to update this chapter but here goes: I'm going on hiatus. So I figure you guys deserve an explanation. Well, as I'm sure many of you can understand, school is taking over my life and I have less and less time to write. It's become a choice between regularly updating with rubbish, 1****st**** draft, unedited chapters or monthly updates with decent writing. I read a lot of fanfics myself and I can't stand bad writing OR slow updates. So all I'm asking is that you wait until I've done a draft of the whole story (I should have done this before I started uploading anything, sorry guys) and then I'll be able to give you weekly updates. And rest assured that I will be writing constantly over the next few months, this isn't me slacking off. In fact I'll probably be working harder as I'll be able to shape the story more as a whole than each chapter separately. I will also be rewriting Chapter 1 as I know it sucked so much. Forgive me guys.**

**In the meantime here are some things for you to do (if you want):**

***Follow me or this story so that you'll know when I do update (Warning: I may also be changing my name sometime soon)**

***PM me! I'd love to chat to more of you. Don't be shy, just say hello.**

***Read 'Across The Universe' by Beth Revis! It's my favourite novel of all time but not many people know it exists. Read the blurb and you'll think it's your typical sci-fi novel, read the book and you'll see that it's so much more.**

***Review below or PM me with one-shot prompts as I may start doing a few on the side so that you guys don't hate me forever.**

***Recommend this story to your friends…?**

***PM me if you need a Beta-reader, I'd love to help.**

***Check out ****Cordelia Rose**** as she's got a new MR fic up – and tons of Merlin ones if you're a fan of that.**

***Don't kill me for doing this, and don't give up on me just yet.**

**Bye for now.**

**Leoni **

**X**


End file.
